Meeting Mom
by SnakeEyesHannah
Summary: [Oneshot] Katherine Clark knew her daughter was practically grown up, but she can't help her maternal instincts when she sees her with a boy she doesn't know in her dining room, looking through pictures...


**Fandom:** Step Up

**Characters:** Katherine Clark, Nora Clark, Tyler Gage

**Rating:** PG

**Word-count:** 668

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by Touchstone Pictures, Summit Entertainment and various producers/choreographers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Meeting Mom**

_By Hannah_

Katherine Clark could hear voices coming from the dining room as she stepped into the house. She frowned, there was usually no one home when she got off work, except for Nora and she hadn't brought anyone but Lucy home in years and then the two girls stayed in Nora's room or the kitchen.

She hung her coat on the hanger and put away her gloves and scarf, keeping an ear out for the voices. She could tell there were two voices; one of which was Nora's and the other was definitely male.

Moving quietly towards the dining room, she spotted her daughter sitting facing the doorway, but her focus was on the male she could only see the back of.

"...-going after what you want, right?" she heard Nora say.

Katherine couldn't decide if she was happy, sad or annoyed when Nora smiled seductively for a second before leaning forward, catching the guy she was with in a kiss. She knew her baby girl was practically grown up, but seeing her like this with a guy she most likely didn't know -- she hadn't heard Nora talk about any boy other than Brett, Andrew and her new rehearsal partner and the information about either was scarce -- was making her maternal instincts come out. She didn't want this boy's hands on her daughter!

She cleared her throat, seeing that neither Nora nor the guy she was with had heard her come in. She grinned to herself when they immediately sprung apart, Nora leaning as far back in her chair as she possibly could, shocked eyes on her mother.

"Mom!" Nora blinked. "Um... Hey, I-I didn't know you were home already!"

Katherine forced her face to stay neutral as Nora quickly got out of her chair, looking slightly guilty. It was nice to see she could still affect her daughter like this. She kept her eyes on her daughter as the boy rose from his chair too and finally turned so she could look at him.

"This is Tyler, my rehearsal partner."

She gave him a once-over and mentally noted that her daughter had good taste, he looked decent.

"Nice to meet you, Ms Clark," the boy, Tyler, said politely, reaching out his hand to shake hers. She accepted it silently and allowed him to compliment their house.

"Thank you," she said gracefully, pleased that he had manners as well. She glanced at Nora. "We certainly like it."

"I should probably get going, anyway," Tyler said quickly after a moment of squirming, letting out what Katherine assumed to be a nervous laugh as he glanced at Nora and retrieved his jacket from the back of the chair. "Thanks for showing me those pictures," he continued, obviously talking to Nora.

"Yeah."

Katherine held in her smile, it was amusing to see both teens shuffle around nervously. She watched Tyler turn to leave and say, in passing, "It was nice to meet you", before practically running to the door and out of the house. She turned back to Nora once the door shut and saw her daughter squirm a little before moving to pass her as well.

Smiling happily, Nora quickly jogged up the stairs, leaving Katherine standing in the doorway to the dining room. She wondered how this boy could make her daughter so happy, but she was glad for it nevertheless. She spotted the box on the table and moved towards it, picking up old photographs of Nora as a child. It brought a smile to her face to see them again.

She looked back at the stairs where Nora had disappeared and smiled, holding a photo gently in her hands. For what it was worth, Tyler hadn't seemed disgusted or annoyed at being shown baby pictures and he had been very polite, if nervous.

Katherine resolved to let Nora know she had her full blessing in her relationship with Tyler. Anyone who could make her daughter as happy as she seemed was worth it in her book.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews make me happy! 


End file.
